a lovers mistake
by Charlol308
Summary: when Tao, chanyeol, and Kai bump into some people at their café. What happens when they go missing after an attack on the café? will everyone be okay? or will revenge be needed? rated M for blood, violence, possible lemons, cussing, and yaoi
1. some new faces

"hey tao you ready?" called chanyeol from the lounge room of, his shared house with tao, and kai. "hurry up Tao we're gunna be late!" exclaimed Kai. "okay, okay I'm ready" replied Tao coming out of his room, ready for work, in a pair of black jeans, white high-tops, and a black and white checked shirt with his name tag and shop badge on it. "good lets go!" said Kai walking out of the house towards his silver Holden Club sport. :lets go before he drives off" chanyeol said walking out side, towards the car, followed by Tao. chanyeol, and Kai we're also wearing black jeans, but they both had on checked tank tops in their signature colours, chanyeol had blue and black, while Kai had red, and black. they also both had on their name tags and badges. "we're here" announced Kai ass he parked in the staff, parking area, of the café. They all walked in to find it was already busy only being opened for half an hour. 'it's gunna be a long day...' they all thought at the same time.

2 1/2 hours later the crowd had died down to only a few people who eventually left. That left Ta0, Chanyeol, and Kai to check all their social media, message friends, update their statuses, etc. but then 3 teenage boys walked in, the first one had blonde hair cut short, he looked to be about 5'11 and he was wearing a black hoodie, orange basketball shorts, and black high tops. The second boy, had dark brown hair, and look to be 5'8. he was also wearing a black hoodie, but was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and blue converse. the third boy was about 5'8 as well, and had a lighter brown hair colour, than the second boy. He was wearing a white top, with black jeans, and white vans, he also had on a blue, and black snapback. The three boys walked up to the counter, only to find Tao, Chanyeol, and Kai staring at them, open mouthed.

"uh can we order, or what?" the first boys asked looking slightly irritated, "huh oh yea sorry, what did you guys want?" Tao and Chanyeol said at the same time.

"uh can we have 2 mocha's and 1 latte, thanks" said the third boy looking slightly uneasy under Kai's stare. "coming right up" said Chanyeol as he headed over to make the drinks. "so what're your names?" Tao asked

"well I'm..."

**I'm so evil im sorry I really am, but I have stuff to do, and I wanted to get this off my chest, I know its not what I usually write but I thought id give it a go. please no flames, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

please tell me if I should continue or not it would be really nice if you all did.


	2. Ordering Coffee

**hey hey peeps I hope all like the next chap, please no flames, and please, please, please review! I get so many readers but not so much reviews, so can u please review, fave, etc! kk ttyl or next chap, BYEZIES!**

"so what're your names?" Tao asked. "well I'm Sehun" said the first boy looking unimpressed. "And I'm Baekhyun" said the second boy resting his arm on the counter. "I am Kyung soo, but you can call me D.O" said the last boy still looking worried under Kai's stare. "Okay then. Well I'm Tao, that is Kai' Tao said pointing to Kai, "And that is Chanyeol" Tao added pointing over to Chanyeol, who was finishing up with their drinks.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" D.O said shifting uncomfortably. "Kai...Kai...KAI!" Chanyeol yelled trying to get Kai to stop staring at poor D.O. "huh what oh sorry!" Kai said snapping out of his staring trance, and looking apologetically at D.O. "I'm gunna head out back, and check are supplies" Kai said breaking the awkward silence, and moving off. "Okay then, well here are your drinks" Chanyeol said putting the drinks on the counter. ' thanks Channie" Baekhyun replied instantly turning red, when he realised what he said.

"What the stuff Baek!?" Sehun yelled looking at Baekhyun disgusted. "I-I I don't know it just came out!" Baekhyun stuttered looking scared, and humiliated, he was secretly hoping no one heard him say, after he realised what he said. "oh no it's okay I don't mind I kind of like the name, it's alright sehun, no need to be mad" Chanyeol said trying to make ease to the situation. "it's okay Chanyeol, i'll fix it" D.O said moving so he was behind Baekhyun, and Sehun.

"D.O what're you-" Tao got cut off by D.O hitting Sehun and Baekhyun's heads together. "Ow what the FUCK D.O!" Sehun screamed "what you were being an idiot! Chanyeol said it was fine and you continued to yell at Baek"

Once Sehun had calmed down the three pulled up some chairs and sat at the counter, having their drinks, and talking to Tao, and Chanyeol, until Kai came back, saying they had to close up shop. "I guess we should be going then?" questioned Baekhyun "nah you can stay 'till we are actually ready to leave" replied Chanyeol "well I'm ready so ill wait out the front with them, if you want" Tao yelled from the back, of the café. coming to the front he saw that the others were heading out side 'I guess that's a yes' Tao thought before heading out side to join, Sehun, Baek, and D.O.

just before Tao got out the door, he heard yelling and cussing, and then tires squealing. he rushed outside, only to find...

**sorry peeps this is if for now hope you all enjoy it tho. **

**kk talk to all later, BYEZIES charlol308 out!**


End file.
